


Double Date My Mistake

by FrozenHearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: #GivePedroBackHisMustache2k19, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anywa enjoy the fic, Blind Date, But I love Diana and Steve so just go with it, Double Dating, F/M, Idk what Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter's ship name is whoops, Mentioned Maxwell Lord, Mistaken Identity, Modern Era, Movie Spoilers, Pedro Pascal also looks so bad without his mustache but here he is and here we are, Peggy Carter Lives, Post Wonder Woman 84, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Justice League (2017), Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Secret Santa, Steve Trevor Lives, Tbh I havr no idea what WW84 will be like, Wonder Woman 84 Spoilers, WonderTrev Secret Santa, WonderTrev Secret Santa 2k19, or would it be 2k20?, whatever, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Diana goes on a date with Steve, only to sit at the wrong table by accident.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Steve Rogers, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Double Date My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsicle107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicle107/gifts).



> This is a WonderTrev secret santa gift for capsicle107 over on Tumblr! Merry Christmas!!

The modern world was always jarring, in Diana's mind. The technology, the fashion, the food; everything was turned around at a moment's notice, everything topsy-turvy but at the same time not. The only constant she found was that her friends were still her friends- Barry always talked as fast as he ran, Victor was slowly patching up his relationship with his father, Alfred and Bruce would co-parent the gaggle of children Bruce was raising and Arthur always surfed by when he had the chance. Lois and Clark were fine, judging from the many articles about Clark that Lois wrote for the Daily Planet and Diana couldn't be happier.

It had taken a while for her heart to heal, after everything with Ares and the whole Doomsday fiasco. The whole Maxwell Lord situation... well. That was a bit of a doozy and not really something she wanted to go back to, but somehow, Maxwell Lord had given her a gift.

Steve Trevor, in all his blond haired, blue eyed glory. Back from the dead in nineteen eighty-four and just as confused about fashion as he was in nineteen ten, but he was alive and breathing, and that was all she could ask for. As they tried getting used to their new reality, however, Diana realized that for as much as humanity and the world has changed, one thing has stayed the same:

Romance.

It was a Saturday night, Diana had come to hers and Steve's little apartment to find a note on the fridge (she had to constantly tell him the water from the filter was safe to drink and that Doctor Poison was not going to come after him, as heartbreaking as it was- they were still dealing with memories that were so far yet too close) in Steve's skinny loopy hand-writing.

"Double date with my friend Peggy from work," Diana read aloud to herself, "Wear the blue dress and meet us at La Parma at eight."

So after winding down from work and washing antique dust off her person, Diana slipped into her blue dress and hunted down a nice piece of jewellery. Even with just a note, Diana had to smile- she had been wearing blue when they went to that party together, during the first World War and later as they danced in the village, he told her how beautiful she was, blushing madly as snowflakes fluttered down from the sky. 

Diana hoped this Peggy from work would like it as well; she learned long ago that first impressions were an actual thing and they stuck like glue, so if this was a work dinner or business venture, Diana hoped she didn't mess it up. 

"Enough distractions," Diana whispered to herself, stealing a glance at the clock on the wall, "time to go."

\------

The host at the restaurant greeted her the minute she stepped inside, the cool breeze making her shiver as she walked in. 

"I am here with a reservation," she explained to the man, "Party of four, under the name Steve."

The host checked his book, smiling broadly as he gestured for her to follow, "Right this way, miss."

"Thank you," Diana smiled at him, her heels clicking as she was ushered to a table; the chair squealed as it was pulled out for her, the metal cold against her skin through the thin fabric of her dress but she ignored it in favor of picking up a menu and taking a look. There were more options than she thought there would be- even after all this time, Diana found herself amazed by the amount of ways men could skewer a piece of shrimp and give it some new fancy name that basically meant the same as the last name it was given. 

She was so engrossed in the seafood section that she hadn't realized someone moving to sit across from her until a heavy cough pulled her out of the lobster menu. Picking her head up, she found herself face to face with-

"You are not Steve?" Diana frowned, cocking her head ever so slightly. The man sitting across from her returned the look, equally as confused as he parroted back, "Last I checked, I was?"

Diana closed the menu, "You look like him, but you aren't. I can tell."

There were indeed enough similarities, but Diana found this man's fave to be slightly longer, his lips just a tad thinner and his eyes, while just as blue as Steve's, were a bit closer to the bridge of his nose. His hair was a darker shade of blonde as well, almost brown in the low light of the restaurant.

"So I'm not Steve?" the man raised an eyebrow, a sly grin on his face, "Then I suppose you aren't Peggy?"

Diana shook her head, "My name is Diana."

The man inclined his head, "Steve- Steve Rogers, that is. I don't know your Steve's last name."

Diana opened her mouth to answer, only to close it and open it again. That name, Peggy, it sounded familiar. It itched the back of her tongue, danced to the forefront of her mind- where had she heard the name before? Diana supposed it must have had to be recent, but from where?

"Diana?" Steve Rogers pulled her from her thoughts, "You okay?"

Diana flashed him a smile, nodding as she said, "Yes, I'm fine- I just swear Steve said-"

"That he was totally going to be on time for our double-slash-blind date tonight?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear before the lips she knew so well placed a kiss on her cheek, his arm snaking around from behind to give her a hug, "Traffic was awful and Peggy got me on desk duty!"

"For your own good!" A British woman piped up, pulling a seat out next to Diana before plopping herself down in it, "Peggy Carter, pleasure to finally meet the lovely Diana that he gushes about at work so often."

Diana beamed, a glint in her eye as she watched Steve say hello to the other Steve, "You talk about me to your friends?"

Steve blushed, his face turning a lovely pi k as he exchanged a bashful look with the other man, "She's talented, gorgeous, and has saved my sorry ass on more than one occasion, what's not to like?"

"And I assume that you are also Steve?" Peggy leaned into the table to look Steve Rogers in the eye.

"At your service, Miss Carter," Steve Rogers laughed, just as a waiter arrived, small pen and notepad in hand.

"May I start you off with drinks?" the waiter asked in a bored drawl, and he left as soon as he came, leaving Diana with her newfound company. Peggy nudged her side softly, jutting her chin at the two men sitting across from them.

"If Steve didn't warn me my blind date's name was also Steve, I would have thought he was asking me for a threesome with you."

Diana chuckled, stealing a glance at the two men; they were rather alike: blond hair, blue eyes and a strong build, if Diana didn't k ow her own Steve very well, she may have mistaken Steve Rogers for him like she almost had before Peggy and Steve arrived.

"Well, they are both handsome," Diana shrugged, "And Steve seems... sweet."

Peggy shot her an amused look, "Your Steve is sweet. Rogers there looks like he doesn't know how to back down from a fight."

Diana raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling you and him might get along very well."

The two Steve's were joking about something, their laughter oddly identical despite the different pitches. Diana let her gaze fall on Steve Trevor, taking in the curve of his jaw, the way his teeth chewed on his lower lip as he listened to the other Steve speak. The crinkle of his eyes at the corners as he smiled and Diana just felt something blossom in her chest, just the way something had started back on the beach when his plane crashed, and all over again when Maxwell Lord brought him back to life.

Diana smiled, "I guess, I just know," she said as the waiter came back with a tray of glasses, cool and slick with condensation. She turned to Peggy, who was listening expectantly.

"You know?" Diana emphasised, picking up her glass and taking a long sip. Peggy followed suit, her bright red lipstick staining the rim if her cup.

"Yeah," Peggy agreed, something odd in her voice that Diana couldn't quite place as she stole a glance at Steve Rogers across the table, "I guess you do."


End file.
